muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marsupilamifan
Minor edits Hey, I know I reminded you earlier, but you don't seem to have taken my advice. Only check the "Minor edit" option if your edit is minor, like fixing grammar or spelling mistakes. - Oscarfan 12:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Marsupilamifan 15:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) --User:Marsupilamifan Character merges Hi! Just so you know, we make it a policy here a) not to create pages with fan names/descriptions (i.e. "The Sad Groom") and b) not to repeat info from other pages. Since none of the characters in "Don't Walk" have names and since anything relevant can be or already is noted on that page, and they're all repeating the same picture, I'm going to go ahead and delete. Just so you know why, and to keep in mind for the future. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, Yeah. Sure Marsupilamifan 16:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) --User:Marsupilamifan A note Hey, you don't need to check "Minor edit" for every edit you make. That's really only for when you make a small edit, like for grammar and spelling. - Oscarfan 22:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Marsupilamifan 23:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) --User:Marsupilamifan Page Renames Hi! Just a note, outside of typos, if you think an article needs to be renamed, bring it up on the talk page first. In the case of "Daddy Helps with the Dishes," just looking at the talk page would have explained the reasons for the page title. Just something to keep in mind in the future. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing Marsupilamifan 00:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) --User:Marsupilamifan Tyrone Davis Hi there -- I posted a question on Talk:Tyrone Davis. Can you take a look? -- Danny (talk) 02:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sure! Marsupilamifan 02:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) --User:Marsupilamifan One account Hi -- I see that you're editing under another account right now, User:Love Disney's Marsupilami. Please only use one account to edit this wiki -- it gets confusing otherwise. Since this is the one that you started with, you should just use this account. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 06:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Blocked user category Hi there! I deleted the "Blocked user" category that you made. I think that kind of thing encourages people to treat vandalism and getting blocked like a game -- they want to see how many "points" they can get on the "blocked user" scoreboard. The proper wiki attitude toward vandals is: Block, Revert, Ignore. You don't make a big deal about blocked users, because that encourages them -- you just block them, revert their changes, and then go on as if they didn't exist. -- Danny (talk) 20:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh I see, You could say We don't want that category. BTW Toughpigs, Do you also work on Disney Wiki? ~User:Marsupilamifan :: I did make some edits there a while ago, but I haven't been there for a long time. How's it going over there? -- Danny (talk) 22:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::Not so much, I had to fix some false information that User:90.152.226.148 did on DisneyWiki. He also lied to me that Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs was on Disney's Raw Toonage. And that's wrong. Also, He made false information that on the Marsupilami episodes and say that the character was Bonkers, Not Marsupilami. Those episodes were from Marsupilami, not Bonkers. ~User:Marsupilamifan Bring That Thing Hello. I noticed that you said that Bring That Thing came from Episode 2494. Mostly muppet wikia doesn't really go by redlinks but I was just wondering if you actually have that episode on tape or somewhere, otherwise how'd you know? Just being curiousJonnytbird4789 03:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :No, But User:MuppetVJ (aka Sawing14s on Youtube) has the episode. ~User:Marsupilamifan I alreasy know about the episode, since I posted the skit on youtube and gave it to MuppetVJ. Thanks. Jonnytbird4789 12:10, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 05:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) May I be an administrator? Just wondering. User:Marsupilamifan